


Drowning Lessons

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh hates Tyler. Tyler hates Josh.
They're secretly in love on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153158537893/hey-its-that-anon-from-before-i-meant-one-where) on tumblr who asked for it. enjoy!
> 
> title is from the my chemical romance song of the same name.

flrlghst:  
_So, I had a mild interaction with king douchebag today._

aliennboy:  
_Oh man. What happened?_

flrlghst:  
_Nothing much. I just need some cheering up. Can you link me to that cat video again?_

aliennboy:  
_Which one?_

flrlghst:  
_The one of the kitten sneezing repeatedly._

aliennboy:  
_You’re so predictable._

flrlghst:  
_Oh? Is that why you had to ask?_

aliennboy:  
_Shut up. Speaking of douchebags I actually had a brush with mine today too._

flrlghst:  
_What happened?_

aliennboy:  
_Same as you - nothing much. We just_  
_Oh. Damn._  
_My mom’s calling me so I’ll BBL._  
_You’ll be here?_

flrlghst:  
_Of course._

aliennboy:  
_Alright, later._

-

Tyler can’t sit in his usual spot in the cafeteria because Josh and his friends are at the table right next door, even though there are strict cafeteria rules and all seats are staked within the first week and everyone sits in the same place forever after that until the end of the school year.

He did it on purpose, Tyler knows this. It makes him fume to see Josh sitting back so relaxedly, tossing fries into his mouth and talking as he chews. There’s a wisp of red hair sticking out from the side of his snapback. Disgusting.

“Tyler, just let it go already,” Mark says, taking small steps toward the table next to Josh’s. “You don’t even know the guy well enough to hate him. There’s nowhere else to sit.”

“I know him,” Tyler snarls, gripping the edges of his tray. He plants his feet. “I can’t sit next to him.”

“Whatever,” Jenna huffs and Tyler sees her turn out of the corner of his eye. “Let’s just sit on the stairs.”

His friends grumble at him about it, but Tyler is perfectly happy sitting on the cold metal steps just outside of the dining hall, tray balanced on his knees as he digs into his sandwich. Just as long as he doesn’t have to sit next to Josh and his trash bag friends.

-

aliennboy:  
_Hey hey, missed you._  
_Where ya been?_

flrlghst:  
_Was at school, then I had basketball practice, then parents wanted to go out to eat._  
_What’re you up to?_

aliennboy:  
_Just playing games._  
_There’s this new sci-fi game for the PS4 and I want it so bad._

flrlghst:  
_What’s it about?_

aliennboy:  
_You basically play as this guy who serves on a federal galactic fleet and the story chronicles his time fighting aliens and stuff._  
_But there are tons of fan theories already on Reddit about how he’s actually an alien and has no idea and omg dude just_  
_I have to have it._

flrlghst:  
_Buy it!_  
_It sounds perfect for you, alien boy (;_

aliennboy:  
_I wish._  
_Got no $$$_

flrlghst:  
_What are you playing now?_

aliennboy:  
_The game you hate._

flrlghst:  
_??_

aliennboy:  
_Fallout lol._

flrlghst:  
_BURN IT WITH FIRE._  
_I just couldn’t get into it._

aliennboy:  
_You should have played 3 first._  
_4 is…lackluster, imo._  
_But the graphics are amazing._  
_How was school / the baskets of the balls?_

flrlghst:  
_Practice was fine._  
_School was worse._  
_He sat right next to where me and my friends normally sit in the caf._

aliennboy:  
_Ew, really?_

flrlghst:  
_Yep._  
_So we had to sit on the stairs because all the other tables were taken._

aliennboy:  
_Dude, sorry._  
_I didn’t see my guy today at all. :p_

flrlghst:  
_Lucky._

aliennboy:  
_Nah, I actively avoid him at all costs_  
_Dude_  
_Does your guy_  
_Is he like a bully?_

flrlghst:  
_No_  
_I just hate him lol_  
_Yours?_

aliennboy:  
_He’s never “bullied” me, unless you count the confrontations we’ve had over the years_  
_But i’m p sure he’s a bully to other kids?_  
_He plays sports and he seems really like stuck up?_  
_Idk how to explain it_

flrlghst:  
_No, I totally get it._  
_Guys like that are the worst._  
_They give athletes a bad name x_x_  
_What sport does he play?_

aliennboy:  
_No idea._  
_He seems too small to play football, but I feel like that’s what he plays lol._  
_Total meathead._

flrlghst:  
_Probably._  
_Football players are the worst._  
_You need to find yourself a basketball player. (;_

aliennboy:  
_Totally lol_  
_Are you volunteering?_

flrlghst:  
_Mmmaybe_  
_Maybe not_  
_Probably not actually_  
_We probably don’t even live close to each other_

aliennboy:  
_True._  
_Hey I’m gonna head off for a bit to play_  
_I’ll ttyl and if not then tomorrow?_

flrlghst:  
_Yes._  
_Have fun_

aliennboy:  
_Thanks :)_

-

The next day at school Josh sits in front of him during their English class, as always, and he has his phone out before the teacher comes in. Just like every other day Tyler contemplates moving to a different seat, maybe next to Danny or even all the way up front even though he dreads being called on.

But he decides to hold his ground, doesn’t want to be run out again. Not like yesterday, when Josh forced him and all his friends to sit somewhere else.

Over Josh’s shoulder, Tyler tries to read what he’s typing. Maybe he’s having a a risqué affair with one of the female teachers that Tyler can blackmail him with. At the very least he can tattle to their English teacher because students aren’t supposed to have their phones on them during school hours.

However, the page open on Josh’s phone is neither his texting app, nor any other webpage Tyler could use as blackmail material. He can tell by the blues and whites scrolling by that Josh is going through Tumblr, of all things.

Tyler sits back in his seat so hard the front legs of the chair leave the floor and he comes dangerously close to cracking his skull open on the radiator. He’s able to steady himself, if only physically.

He has always been of the mind that the only people who use Tumblr are outcasts, like himself and his friend aliennboy. Even though he knows that’s not true - that there are some perfectly normal teenagers who blog about going to the beach and drinking and smoking. At first glance Tyler knows he himself looks like a normal teenager; mildly popular, plays sports, has a dedicated group of friends. But no one really knows what goes on inside of his head. Not even Mark.

Except for aliennboy, whose real name he doesn’t even know. Along with where he lives or what he looks like. They prefer to keep it that way, though. At least aliennboy does. Tyler himself doesn’t have any personal information on his blog, not even his name. Probably a side effect of his parents always telling him to be wary of strangers on the internet. But he would be willing to open up to aliennboy, who has been his friend for 2 years now.

Josh has two unread private messages, and he’s just about to tap on the little smiley when their teacher walks in and greets them. He shoves his phone hurriedly in his pocket and Tyler is still too dumbfounded to even tell on him.

-

flrlghst:  
_Dude_  
_where_  
_are_  
_you_

aliennboy:  
_Sorry_  
_I_  
_was_  
_playing_  
_Fallout_  
_:-)_

flrlghst:  
_Gross._  
_Um_  
_He has a Tumblr_

aliennboy:  
_Grody._

flrlghst:  
_I KNOW._  
_I saw him on his phone and I was like …_  
_Like_  
_he could be following me_  
_and i wouldnt even know it_

aliennboy:  
_You probably would._  
_His description would probably be something like “name. age. location. i hate everyone.”_

flrlghst:  
_AFASGDHBTNJ_  
_u rite tho_

aliennboy:  
_Dude sorry_  
_Kinda off topic but_  
_More info has been leaked abt the game i want_  
_i FUCKING NEED IT_

flrlghst:  
_Bro_  
_Why don’t you let me_  
_Buy it for you?_

aliennboy:  
_Hm?_

flrlghst:  
_I get allowance every week and I don’t really do anything with it_  
_Like, sometimes I’ll go to the movies with my friends._  
_But other than that I’ve just been saving it up._

aliennboy:  
_It’s nice of you to offer_  
_but I’ll have to think about it?_

flrlghst:  
_Oh okay. (:_

aliennboy:  
_I’ve gtg tho._  
_I’ll ttyl._

flrlghst:  
_Mhm._

-

The reason Tyler hates Josh, and vice versa, seems stupid to all of Tyler’s friends. It might seem stupid to all of Josh’s friends, too - Tyler wouldn’t know because he avoids anyone who hangs around Josh at all times. If he sees them coming down the hall he’ll dip into an abandoned classroom until they’ve passed and he always takes the furthest seat from any of them during an assembly or at lunch. Which is why the cafeteria incident blew him so hard.

The reason Tyler hates Josh is because when they were in first grade Josh wouldn’t let Tyler down the slide. So Tyler pushed him. When he landed at the bottom he was wailing in pain. He had sprained his ankle. Josh’s parents gave Tyler’s parents a very stern talking to and consequently Tyler got spanked and sent to his room to wallow.

But Tyler has never forgotten about that, and neither has Josh. Some of the exact details are a bit muddied, considering that was ten years ago, but both of them remember basically what happened. And they’ve been forced to go about their daily lives hating each other all through middle school and now high school.

Tyler still remembers the day he came for Freshman orientation and saw Josh sitting across the room. He almost vomited. Because Tyler got a full athletic scholarship and couldn’t just pick some other school to go to. Believe him when he says he would have, oh he so would have picked his second option just to get away from Josh Dun.

The last three years have been hell all over having to see that doofus every day. He kind of just has to hope that they don’t somehow - by some coincidence - pick the same college as well.

-

flrlghst:  
_Hey._  
_Sorry if I made you uncomfortable the other day._  
_Offering to buy you that game._

aliennboy:  
_It’s okay._  
_Uncomfortable wouldn’t be the word I’d use._

flrlghst:  
_What word would you use?_

aliennboy:  
_I’m just_  
_a very private person._

flrlghst:  
_I know that._  
_Which is why I’m sorry I offered._  
_I just wanted you to have it because I know how much you want it._

aliennboy:  
_I know and that’s really sweet of you._  
_And I meant what I said._  
_I will think about it._

flrlghst:  
_Good._  
_What’d you get up to today?_

aliennboy:  
_Sorry to backtrack_  
_I just wanted to say_  
_you’re a really great guy_  
_At least_  
_I think you’re a guy?_

flrlghst:  
_I am._

aliennboy:  
_Yeah, you’re a really great guy._  
_And really nice for offering to buy something for someone you hardly know._

flrlghst:  
_Well_  
_I may not know your name or anything but_  
_I know a lot of other stuff about you._  
_And you’re one of my closest friends._  
_I literally tell you everything._

aliennboy:  
_I know._  
_I tell you a lot too._

flrlghst:  
_If you’re ever comfortable getting to know each other_  
_more_  
_personally_  
_I’m up for it._

aliennboy:  
_Maybe one day. (:_

flrlghst:  
_No pressure._  
_I just thought you should know._

aliennboy:  
_Of course._

-

That weekend Josh is at Tyler’s basketball game. He sees Josh before Josh sees him, peeking out from the locker room and watching as Josh throws his head back, laughs at some stupid joke one of his stupid friends told. They’re sitting on the home team bleachers and Tyler wants to puke. Never before have Josh and his friends attended one of Tyler’s games. They may go all the time to see the JV games, but Tyler hasn’t ever seen them at a varsity game.

And he hoped he never would. Josh doesn’t seem like the type of guy to enjoy sports anyway - he always wears chokers and band T-shirts and big black boots and dyes his hair funky colors.

But he’s out there now.

Tyler goes to his duffel bag, roots around for his phone and grabs it with shaking fingers.

He opens Tumblr.

flrlghst:  
_Dude_  
_alien_  
_come_  
_here_  
_i_  
_need_

aliennboy:  
_What’s wrong?_

flrlghst:  
_Oh._  
_Hi_  
_So um he’s here_  
_at my basketball game_

aliennboy:  
_No joke?_  
_I’m at a basketball game too_  
_Tell him I say hi lololol_

flrlghst:  
_don’t make jokes_  
_this is serious_  
_but also_  
_why are you at a basketball game?_

aliennboy:  
_some of my friends dragged me along_  
_It’s pretty boring so far_

flrlghst:  
_What’s the score?_

aliennboy:  
_Nothing._  
_They haven’t started playing yet lolol_

flrlghst:  
_L o l_  
_Look_  
_What do I do?_

aliennboy:  
_You go out there and you play some basketball, bro_

flrlghst:  
_Nope_  
_Can’t do it_

aliennboy:  
_Hmm._  
_Fake being sick?_

So that’s just what Tyler does.

Even though his parents are out there waiting for him to come on, Tyler grips his phone in one hand and falls to his knees, grumbling as convincingly as he can. A few of his teammates come to his side, and then part to make way for the coach.

“Tyler? What’s wrong?”

“I, um…” He groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “…I don’t know. My stomach hurts.”

“Can you stand?” There’s a hand under his elbow, trying to pull him up.

Tyler shakes his head and shimmies his arm from the person’s grasp. “No, I…I don’t think I can play.”

Coach Thompson huffs and stares around, then his hard gaze falls back to Tyler. “You’re positive? We really need you tonight.”

That sends a pang of guilt up through Tyler’s stomach and into his chest. But no. He can’t conceivably go out there and know Josh is watching him for the next two hours. He’ll lose his damn mind. “I’m positive. I’m really sorry, guys.”

The majority of his teammates sigh and give him a clap to his shoulder, but start filing out onto the court anyway.

Coach Thompson carefully brings Tyler to his feet and sits him on the bench. “Stay here and rest. Maybe you can come out later.”

When everyone has gone, Tyler looks at his phone again. He has two missed messages from aliennboy.

aliennboy:  
_Let me know how it goes._  
_Game is starting I’ll ttyl!_

flrlghst:  
_It worked._  
_With any luck I’ll be able to leave without him ever even knowing I was here._

The last three quarters pass quickly enough, Tyler continuing to hold his stomach and groan whenever anyone is in the locker room with him. His team wins even without him, 60 - 34. And then Tyler’s parents are rushing back to the locker room, his mother cooing over her baby boy and making sure he’s okay. Tyler pushes her away embarrassedly and as they’re leaving they get stuck two people behind Josh and his friends.

Tyler ducks his head and checks his phone.

flrlghst:  
_How was it?_

aliennboy:  
_Fun, surprisingly._  
_You know sports aren’t my thing but_  
_my school won!_

flrlghst:  
_Amazing._  
_What was the score?_

aliennboy:  
_60, 34._  
_How was faking sick?_  
_Hello?_  
_???_

-

Tyler refuses to believe Josh is aliennboy. Or, more aptly, that aliennboy is Josh. It’s more likely that aliennboy is just some other student at Tyler’s school, someone he’s never talked to before.

He hasn’t opened Tumblr since Friday night. It’s now Sunday morning.

When he finally gets on his laptop and checks his messages with his heart pounding in his throat, he has three from aliennboy.

aliennboy:  
_I hope you’re okay._  
_If you’re dead that would suck._  
_Because I’d miss you._

Tyler thinks for a minute, and then starts typing.

flrlghst:  
_You know I like you right?_  
_Like_  
_really like you._  
_Like have a great big gay crush on you._

aliennboy:  
_Omg_  
_You’re not dead_  
_And um_  
_I kinda_  
_guessed_

flrlghst:  
_Let me buy that game for you._

aliennboy:  
_Dude._  
_You don’t have to buy me stuff just bc_  
_you like me._

flrlghst:  
_I know._  
_Just let me._  
_Please?_

aliennboy:  
_Ah_  
_I guess_  
_Fuck_  
_Okay_

flrlghst:  
_Okay. Address?_  
_So I can order._

aliennboy:  
_Josh Dun_  
_3824 Sinclair Lane_  
_Columbus, OH 43085_

flrlghst:  
_I knew it._

aliennboy:  
_Hm?_

flrlghst:  
_Hi Josh_  
_This is Tyler._

aliennboy:  
_Tyler who…?_

flrlghst:  
_Joseph._

It takes Josh a long time to get back to him. Tyler doesn’t mind. He’s a patient guy.

aliennboy:  
_How did you figure this out?_

flrlghst:  
_I was at the game last night._  
_Same score._

aliennboy:  
_I didn’t see you?_

flrlghst:  
_You told me to play sick_  
_remember?_

aliennboy:  
_Oh._  
_Right._

flrlghst:  
_So um_  
_I’m gonna go for now._  
_We should talk_  
_early Monday morning_  
_in the cafeteria?_

aliennboy:  
_Okay._  
_Before you go_  
_do you really_  
_have a crush on me?_  
_I know I shouldn’t be asking but_  
_I am._

flrlghst:  
_I wouldn’t lie about that._

aliennboy:  
_Okay._  
_I’ll see you tomorrow._

-

He asks his mom to drop him at school 20 minutes early Monday morning because he has to finish a project on the library computers.

Shuffling through the front door and down the steps into the lobby he feels sick, legs shaking as they carry him into the cafeteria. He sees Josh almost immediately because he’s the only person there aside from a Sophomore girl sitting in the front corner reading a book.

Josh stands when he sees Tyler. He’s wearing a gray beanie pulled down over his red hair, and a black hoodie. Tyler can’t believe this is the same guy he’s been talking to online for 2 years. He doesn’t know how he never realized it before and at the same time doesn’t want to realize it.

Instead of sitting at the table Josh previously occupied he grabs Josh by the elbow and leads him into the back stairwell, where he and his friends were forced to eat lunch a week ago.

He stands a step higher than Josh and says, “I hate you,” but there’s no malice in it.

“I know. I hate you, too.” Josh says it like he doesn’t really believe it.

“But I also really like you. You’ve been my best friend for 2 years. Even more than Mark, even though I never told you.”

“I like you, too.”

Tyler appreciates that Josh is trying to let him steer the conversation, but now he’s lost. He chews on his lip and steps down so that he’s level with Josh. “So? What do you wanna do?”

“I wanna know why you hate me.”

“Because you wouldn’t let me down the slide. On the playground, remember?”

Josh nods. “And I hate you because you broke my ankle.”

“Get out of here - I didn’t break anything. You sprained it.”

“Nope. Broken.”

That’s not how Tyler remembers it. “Shit. Sorry.”

Josh shrugs. “I also wanna know why you like me.”

“Because you’re nice. Because you listened to me when I was having a hard time or when I didn’t know what kind of time I was having and needed someone to talk to.” It feels weird admitting all this to the boy he hates, but he’s not really. He’s admitting this to the boy he’s had a crush on for 2 years. “But you don’t like me back, so-“

“I never said that. You were there for me, too, y’know. When my anxiety got bad a couple months ago, remember? Or when people made fun of me.”

“My friends never made fun of you.”

“Again, didn’t say that.” Josh flicks Tyler’s shoulder with a small smile. “It was Devin and those guys. On the football team.”

“You said you thought I was a bully.”

“Because I thought you hung out with them. I didn’t know you played basketball because I never went to a game before. Never went to a football game, either, though so I just assumed.”

Hesitantly, Tyler reaches out and winds his index finger around Josh’s, hanging limply by his side. “I’m sorry. For real. I didn’t know I broke your ankle and I’m sorry you thought I was a bully. I’m not, though.”

“I know.” Josh doesn’t pull his hand away. “I’m sorry for not letting you down the slide. I was a pretty misbehaved kid.”

“Can we, um…can I hug you?”

“Sure.”

Tyler winds an arm slowly around Josh’s shoulders, but he keeps the finger of his other hand wrapped tight around Josh’s. When Josh wraps his arm around Tyler’s waist, he squeezes his finger and Tyler’s nose brushes Josh’s jaw.

“Are you gonna let me buy you that game, aliennboy?” Tyler asks, and as he goes to step away Josh tightens his hold around his middle.

“I’ll have to think about it, floral ghost.” Josh gives a cheeky grin and squeezes around Tyler’s waist again. “Just as long as you promise not to break my leg again.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
